Why did you do that?
by cometbasher-forever
Summary: A grovyle telling a story about how he was released by his first trainer.
1. Chapter 1

Why did you do that?

Chapter 1

3rd person POV

A lonely Grovle walked slowly with his head held low. He didn't care where he was going only thing he knows he is drifting away from his first partner. The thoughts of his old master still burns within his mind thinking. "Why did he do that this"? He only remembers that his master was tall, had brown eyes and brown hair.

In the past

His master Silo was a spoiled brat. He never had time to fully train his Pokémon. Without training his Pokémon they lost to every gym and released them all afterwards but Grovyle was strong he was the only Pokémon that has gotten him 3 badges but its only being recently he has being failing. Ever since he evolved into Grovyle.

At a Pokémon battle with Silo's Rival

Silo smirked at his rival Jinx while he held a poke ball. "Treecko, I choose you!" Out of the poke ball Treeko taunted his foe. Jinx gave the same smirk while he called out." Mudkip, I choose you!" Mudkip landed onto the ground on all four legs ready to battle. "Treecko, use pursuit." Treecko darted at Mudkip at a blinding speed. He hit Mudkip making him fly backwards into a tree. The poor Pokémon fainted. Jinx sighed sadly and sent Mudkip back into his poke ball. "One down two to go." Silo evilly smiled. "Torchic, come out for battle." The chick Pokémon landed onto the ground happily. "Torchic, use peck!" Torchic stored up energy into is beak and hit Treecko directly in the stomach. "Tre….Treecko!" said Treecko in pain. "Snap out of it!" yelled Silo. Treeko stood up and then a flash surrounds him. He was getting taller; three leaf like things started to grow from his elbows and a long green leaf on its head. And then the flash stops and he wasn't a Treeko anymore he is a Grovyle. Jinx send back Torchic and send out Seviper. "Sweet Treeko evolved into Grovyle and now let's sees what type of moves he uses. He flipped his pokedex at Grovle and he has learnt."

Absorb

Pursuit

Leaf blade

Slam

"Awesome he learnt leaf blade and slam." "Okay Treeko I mean Grovyle use leaf blade. Grovle ran up to Seviper. The leafs on his elbows formed together into one long blade. He was so close to Seviper. Jinx hasn't giving him a command until now. Grovle was close but Jinx said," Seviper use Haze!" black smoke covered the battle field leaving Silo mad. Jinx looked down and closed his eyes. "Seviper use poison tail." Seviper hit Grovle with a deadly poison tail. Grovyle was whacked hard making him slam into Silo. Silo chucked Grovle off and stared at Grovyle. Grovle fainted…

After a trip to the Pokémon centre

Silo chucked Grovyle's poke ball high in the air. Grovyle looked confused. "Get out away from here; you are no longer my Pokémon." Tears fell from Grovyle eyes he was literally begging his master to keep him. But Silo summoned Abra and he teleported somewhere else. Grovyle turned around and yelled to the sky. "Why did you do that Silo I thought we were friends!" he continued to walk wondering why?

**Author note: I know this is a short story but I was bored and had nothing to do so I thought this story up on the spot. Hope you enjoy this story and review. **


	2. Chapter 2 New master and new friends

Chapter 2

New master and new friends

Grovyle still travelled for 5 days straight still sulking over his master. Thinking should his master be proud of him evolving. Evolving is a shock to some Pokémon and it cost him a master and his will to fight. No way is he going to fight any more afraid the next time he fights will be missed up. When he was walking he was face to face with a female Grovyle. She was stunning as Grovyle's come. He blushed a bit. She looked at him with a half-smile and ran off. He followed her almost synchronizing her moves. She stopped with the same half-smile. He was about to speak something in Grovyle language until a boy called out. "Sakura!" She ran to the boy extremely happy. "How's my fav Pokémon." The boy was small; he had blue eyes and jet black hair and seems to be 10 years old. He saw Grovyle with a full smile. "Yeah another Pokémon." He squeaked. "Sakura use leaf blade." Sakura darted at Grovyle and hit him with two long blades on the head. "Ouch, that hurt." Said Grovyle at Sakura. "That's the point." Sakura Half smiled. Grovyle jumped on to a tree. "I am not going to fight." Said Grovyle. "Oh well makes it easier for me." "Okay Sakura use bullet seed." Said Sai. Sakura opened her mouth and seed like bullets hit Grovyle making him fall out of the tree. "Go poke ball." Said the boy. The poke ball hit Grovyle and warped him inside.

The poke ball twitched side to side until it stopped. The boy named Sai picked the poke ball and yelled. "I just got a another Grovyle." He called out Grovyle. "Okay Grovyle your nick name would be Gaston and Gaston you are my Pokémon, you will do as I command." Sakura walked up to Gaston. "Welcome to the group." As she walked behind him. Sai took two other poke balls and through them high in the air. A Phanpy and a HootHoot came out of them. "Meet Rolly and Sky, Gaston they would be your teammates. You will be nice to them as they will be nice to you. Wow a new trainer and new friends I can't believe my luck. Gaston thought.

Somewhere at night.

Grovyle now named Gaston was restlessly sleeping the thoughts of his old master burn within his mind. His new master Sai actually let his Pokémon sleep at night outside of the poke ball. He yawned a bit and got up for a walk. He didn't know he had a follower. He didn't travel far but out of the forest the moon was huge. He looks at it for a while until he heard a twig snap under someone's foot and it wasn't no other then Sakura. "Hey" she said with her normal half-smile. "Hey Sakura." Replied Gaston.

"O my god the moon is big." Commented Sakura.

"Yeah it is." replied Gaston.

Sakura looked at Gaston with a full smile and blushed. Gaston looked at her at the same way and blushed as well. Sakura moved closer to Gaston. "I like you." Said Sakura as she moved away and went back the way she followed Gaston. Gaston was left there blushing like a tomato. New feelings started to grow within him. Could he be in love with Sakura?

**Author note: how's that guys. I have to finish this story somehow and I thought this up and there's going to be a part 2 called Sakura and Gaston meant to be or not. Rated T for safety.**


End file.
